Rough Indulgence
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [VincentxReno, VincentxYuffie, YuffiexYazooxSephiroth] SMUTFIC, AU, PWP, short.  Reno pays a visit to the Shinra Mansion... Whatever could possibly happen?  MM, MF, FMM


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own and I do not make money from Final Fantasy 7._

_**Rating:**__ M/18+_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Reno/Vincent, mention of Vincent/Yuffie, Yuffie/Sephiroth, Yuffie/Yazoo, Yuffie/Yazoo/Sephiroth, Yazoo/Sephiroth_

_**Summary:**__ Pure smut. Short, with a hint of plot (not much!)._

_**A/N:**__ Made this to cheer up a friend, hope you enjoyed! Mwhahahaa!_

**Rough Indulgence**

Sipping his wine, crimson eyes glanced away from his book as a knock sounded on the door. Glancing to Yuffie, who was naked and asleep on the other end of the couch, he leaned his head back, "Enter."

Cold air swept across the Shinra Mansion as the guest entered, shutting the door behind him and making his way towards the pair. Blue eyes paying a lingering glance over the woman who still had trails of dried cum on her thighs.

Darting his gaze back to the one he came for, in more than one way, he felt his cock throb in anticipation as the former turk set down his book, "Hey."

"Reno."

"Uh, yeah," stuttering, the turk swept a hand through his hair and shifted uncomfortably as his hard organ strained against his trousers, "I was in town and… well, thought we could, you know… fuck around?"

"Is that so?"

Giving exasperated sigh, Reno shifted again, eager to feel the stoic man's firm hand wrapped around him. Perhaps, Yuffie's soft lips too, if she woke up… "Stop fuckin' with me, Valentine! You liked it too, you know."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, "That is quite the contradiction, Reno. You want me to stop," he paused, "fucking you, as you so delicately put it, but yet you want me to do so to cease that. Which is it then? Do you want me to _fuck_ you, or not?"

"Damn it! Yes, you fucking asshole! I want you to fuck me, alright?"

A slip of a smile crossed over the gunman's face, "Very well." Taking a slow sip of his wine, he eyed the desire in the other man's eyes, "Take off your clothes."

Sucking in a breath, Reno hurriedly began to unbutton his shirt, cursed and took off his blazer, tossing it onto the coffee table.

Watching the redhead undress, Vincent pursed his lips as his cock reacted and began to harden. Even with the copious amounts of sex he was having these days, his sex drive was indeed still making up for those many years in a coffin.

The final piece of clothing fell and crimson eyes slowly trailed over every inch and then glanced to the sturdy chair across from him, "Bend over the chair, I'll begin when I am through reading." Picking up the book again, he hid a smile behind it as the guest made a remark on his sadistic games and did as he was told.

Minutes passed and he flipped another page, glancing to Yuffie who stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Did you sleep well?"

Yawning, the ninja nodded and giggled as she saw the turk, "Are you making Reno beg for it again?"

"C'mon already, Valentine!" Reno snapped, his cock aching harder as he saw the woman reach a hand between her thighs and idly play with her slick folds, "Damn it, do you always have to torture me like this?"

A snort came from the doorway and blue eyes zipped over, eyes widening for a moment before he begin to lift off the chair.

"Stay where you are, Reno," Vincent ordered, looking to the silver haired men as the taller of the two shut the door, "You already knew they were residing here, do not be so surprised."

"I thought they were gone for the weekend," the turk muttered, reluctantly lowering his hand back on the chairs arms, "This is embarrassing."

Smirking, Sephiroth followed Yazoo further into the room and crossed his arms, "I figured he'd come back for more." Leaning over his lovers shoulder, the former general nipped at his ear, "Take off your clothes Yaz, I want to fuck that tight ass of yours."

Rising from the sofa as a blush settled over the younger silver-haired man, Vincent glanced to Yuffie who was watching with a wanton expression at the scenes around her. Glancing to the newer pair, he reached down to unbuckle his belt as he stopped behind Reno, "Attend to Yuffie as well."

"Of course," Sephiroth drawled, helping tug off Yazoo's clothes and looked to the only female present when finished, "Come here and suck my cock, Princess."

Gasping at the ache that pulsed over her, Kisaragi removed her hand, went over to the ex-general, and was immediately forced to her knees, "Get to it, I want to be nice and slick before I pound into Yazoo."

Reaching down, the femininely curved man grasped his length and ran his hand over it, watching the pair with heated eyes. A loud cry echoed behind him and he spared a glance to the other two; Vincent roughly slamming himself into the turk with his claw grasping the man hair while the human hand stroked the younger man's source of desire.

"That's it," Sephiroth growled, pulling the ninja away from his cock and shoving her towards the floor, "Lay back and spread your legs," he ordered, a desperate tone to his voice as he then looked to his lover, "Hurry up and get inside her, I need to cum."

Doing as ordered, a smirk came to Yazoo's face as he knelt between the woman's legs and slid the head of his glistening cock over her folds before pushing himself into her with a groan. A few strokes passed and he paused as rough hands grasped his hips and a hard organ slammed into him.

Grunts, groans and moans echoed and Vincent growled as his balls tightened, Reno's release coating his hand as he gave a final stroke and came hard.

The sound of Yuffie's orgasm followed and the gunman panted as his current lover did the same, both watching as the harsh pounding continued.

Yazoo cried out once more and Sephiroth hissed, following in release only a moment after.

Sitting up as Yazoo drew out of her and was pulled back into his lovers lap to rest, Yuffie eyed Vincent's cock that was already beginning to harden, then the others still heated expressions once more.

Tonight was going to be a long night…

**COMPLETE**

A/n: Hope you enjoyed it! It was just a quick thing I wrote, so I hope the flow of it wasn't too bad, though I know it was quick paced.


End file.
